unturnedfandomcom-20200222-history
ID List
Item IDs can be used for making item spawn points in the map editor. Currently there are over four hundred items available for use, but more items may be added into the game. , Desert Eagle Magazine, Desert Eagle, Red Dot Sight.]] The list below contains all available IDs up to version 3.11.0.0 that can be used in the editor and in Singleplayer. List of IDs by ID Number List of item IDs by Category Ranged Weapons Bows *Crossbow = 346 *Maple Bow = 353 *Birch Bow = 355 *Pine Bow = 356 *Compound Bow = 357 Civilian *Colt = 97 *Schofield = 101 *Ace = 107 *Hawkhound = 109 *Masterkey = 380 *Sportshot = 484 Military *Eaglefire = 4 *Timberwolf = 18 *Honeybadger = 116 *Dragonfang = 132 *Grizzly = 297 *Maplestrike = 363 *Desert Eagle = 488 Police *Cobra = 99 RCMP *Bluntforce = 112 Prototype *Shadowstalker = 300 Ranger *Zubeknakov = 122 *Nykorev = 126 *Snayperskya = 129 *Rocket Launcher = 519 Craftable * Maple Rifle = 474 * Birch Rifle = 479 * Pine rifle = 480 Ammunition *Military Magazine = 6 *Military Drum = 17 *Timberwolf Magazine = 20 *Military Ammunition Box = 43 *Civilian Ammunition Box = 44 *Ranger Ammunition Box = 119 *Colt Magazine = 98 *Cobra Magazine = 100 *Schofield Clip = 103 *Hawkhound Magazine = 111 *12 Gauge Shells = 113 *20 Gauge Shells = 381 *Ranger Magazine = 123 *Ranger Drum = 125 *Nykorev Box = 127 *Grizzly Mag = 298 *Snayperskya Magazine = 130 *Dragonfang Box = 133 *Ace Clip = 108 *Rail = 301 *Rifle Clip = 478 *Sportshot Magazine = 485 *Desert Eagle Magazine = 489 *Rocket = 520 *Extended Matamorez Magazine = 1005 *Extended Cobra Magazine = 1006 Attachments Barrels *Military Suppressor = 7 *Ranger Suppressor = 144 *Military Barrel = 149 *Military Muzzle = 150 *Makeshift Muffler = 477 Tacticals *Tactical Laser = 151 *Tactical Light = 152 *Adaptive Chambering Attachment = 1007 *Rangefinder = 1008 Grips *Vertical Grip = 8 *Bipod = 143 *Horizontal Grip = 145 Sights *Red Halo Sight = 147 *Red Dot Sight = 146 Scopes *8x Scope = 21 *Red Cross Scope = 22 *Red Chevron Scope = 148 *7x Scope = 153 *16x Scope = 296 *Shadowstalker Scope = 302 *Makeshift Scope = 476 Unobtainable *Honeybadger Barrel = 117 *Crossbow Barrel = 345 *Matamorez Barrel = 1002 Melee Weapons * Camp Axe = 16 * Blowtorch= 76 * Fire Axe = 104 *Baseball Bat = 105 *Hockey Stick = 106 *Kitchen Knife = 120 *Military Knife = 121 *Golf Club = 135 *Sledgehammer = 136 *Butcher Knife = 137 *Hammer= 138 *Swiss Knife = 139 *Butterfly Knife = 140 *Saw= 141 *Rake = 142 *Flashlight= 276 *Makeshift Bat = 487 *Chainsaw = 490 Tools *Gas Can = 28 *Blowtorch= 76 *Saw= 141 *Flashlight= 276 *Car Jack = 277 *Binoculars = 333 *Canteen = 337 Supplies *Maple Plank = 61 *Birch Plank = 62 *Pine Plank = 63 *Rope = 64 *Wire = 65 *Cloth = 66 *Metal Scrap = 67 *Metal Sheet = 68 *Tape = 69 *Glue = 70 *Nails = 71 *Can = 72 *Explosives = 73 *Bricks = 74 *Chemicals = 75 Food and Drinks Bars *Chocolate Bar = 83 *Candy Bar = 84 *Granola Bar = 85 *Energy Bar = 86 Berries Normal *Amber Berry = 270 *Indigo Berry = 271 *Jade Berry = 272 *Russet Berry = 273 *Teal Berry = 274 *Vermillion Berry = 275 Crushed *Crushed Mauve Berries = 396 *Crushed Amber Berries = 397 *Crushed Indigo Berries = 398 *Crushed Jade Berries = 399 *Crushed Russet Berries = 400 *Crushed Teal Berries = 401 *Crushed Vermillion Berries = 402 Canned Food *Canned Beans = 13 *Canned Tomato Soup = 77 *Canned Chicken Soup = 78 *Canned Tuna = 79 *Canned Pasta = 87 *Canned Bacon = 88 *Canned Beef = 89 *Canned Sardines = 90 *Canned Ham = 469 Drinks *Bottled Water = 14 *Canned Cola = 80 *Apple Juice = 91 *Grape Juice = 92 *Bottled Energy = 93 *Bottled Coconut = 94 *Milk Box = 462 *Orange Juice = 463 *Canned Soda = 465 *Bottled Cola = 472 *Bottled Soda = 473 *Canteen = 337 Vegetables *Carrot = 329 *Corn = 335 *Canteen = 337 *Lettuce = 338 *Tomato = 340 *Potato = 342 *Wheat = 343 Other *MRE = 81 *Chips = 82 *Bread = 460 *Eggs = 470 *Cake = 471 Sandwiches * Tuna Sandwich = 461 * Grilled Cheese Sandwich = 466 * BLT Sandwich = 467 * Ham Sandwich = 468 Medical *Medkit = 15 *Bandage = 95 *Splint = 96 *Vaccine = 269 *Adrenaline = 387 *Morphine = 388 *Antibiotics = 389 *Painkillers = 390 *Vitamins = 391 *Tablets = 392 *Rag = 393 *Dressing = 394 *Bloodbag = 395 *Suturekit = 403 *Cough Syrup = 404 Clothing Hats Caps *Black Cap = 425 *Blue Cap = 426 *Green Cap = 427 *Orange Cap = 428 *Purple Cap = 429 *Red Cap = 430 *White Cap = 431 *Yellow Cap = 432 *Police Cap = 225 Toques *Black Toque = 192 *Blue Toque = 193 *Green Toque = 194 *Orange Toque = 195 *Purple Toque = 196 *Red Toque = 197 *White Toque = 198 *Yellow Toque = 199 Balaclavas *Black Balaclava = 434 *Blue Balaclava = 435 *Green Balaclava = 436 *Orange Balaclava = 437 *Purple Balaclava = 438 *Red Balaclava = 439 *White Balaclava = 440 *Yellow Balaclava = 441 Others *Ushanka = 12 *Headphones = 418 *Engineer Hat = 423 *Fedora = 424 *Camouflage Beret = 433 *Desert Beret = 1009 Masks Bandanas *Black Bandana = 185 *Blue Bandana = 186 *Green Bandana = 187 *Purple Bandana = 189 *White Bandana = 190 *Yellow Bandana = 191 *Red Bandana = 011 Glasses *Shades = 1 *Buds = 210 *Night Vision = 334 *Aviators = 409 Shirts Hoodies *Purple Hoodie = 157 *Green Hoodie = 161 *Red Hoodie = 165 *Yellow Hoodie = 169 *Blue Hoodie = 173 *White Hoodie = 177 *Black Hoodie = 181 *Orange Hoodie = 3 Parkas *Orange Parka = 156 *Purple Parka = 160 *Green Parka = 162 *Red Parka = 166 *Yellow Parka = 170 *Blue Parka = 174 *White Parka = 178 *Black Parka = 182 Tees *Orange Tee = 155 *Purple Tee = 159 *Green Tee = 164 *Red Tee = 168 *Yellow Tee = 172 *Blue Tee = 176 *White Tee = 180 *Black Tee = 184 Shirts *Orange Shirt = 154 *Purple Shirt = 158 *Green Shirt = 163 *Red Shirt = 167 *Yellow Shirt = 171 *Blue Shirt = 175 *Black Shirt = 183 *Plaid Shirt = 211 Pants Jeans *Jeans = 2 *Designer Jeans = 207 *Cowboy Jeans = 208 Pants *Cargo Pants = 209 *Khaki Pants = 212 *Corduroy Pants = 213 *Trouser Pants = 214 Shorts *Khaki Shorts = 226 *Cargo Shorts = 227 *Corduroy Shorts = 228 *Trouser Shorts = 229 Vests Vests *Police Vest = 10 *Military Vest= 310 Sweatervests *Black Sweatervest = 215 *Blue Sweatervest = 216 *Green Sweatervest = 217 *Orange Sweatervest = 218 *Purple Sweatervest = 219 *Red Sweatervest = 220 *White Sweatervest = 221 *Yellow Sweatervest = 222 Ponchos *Black Poncho = 410 *Blue Poncho = 411 *Green Poncho = 412 *Orange Poncho = 413 *Purple Poncho = 414 *Red Poncho = 415 *White Poncho = 416 *Yellow Poncho = 417 Backpacks Daypacks *Red Daypack = 9 *Black Daypack = 200 *Blue Daypack = 201 *Green Daypack = 202 *Orange Daypack = 203 *Purple Daypack = 204 *White Daypack = 205 *Yellow Daypack = 206 Travelpacks *Black Travelpack = 245 *Blue Travelpack = 246 *Green Travelpack = 247 *Orange Travelpack = 248 *Purple Travelpack = 249 *Red Travelpack = 250 *White Travelpack = 251 *Yellow Travelpack = 252 Other *Alicepack = 253 Other *Tuxedo Bottom = 23 *Tuxedo Top = 24 *Gold Bow Tie = 25 *Monocle = 26 *Top Hat = 27 *Police Top = 223 *Police Bottom = 224 *Chef Top = 230 *Chef Bottom = 231 *Construction Top = 232 *Firefighter Top = 233 *Firefighter Bottom = 234 *Ghillie Top = 235 *Ghillie Bottom = 236 *Ghillie Hood = 237 *Ghillie Vest = 238 *Chef Hat = 239 *Construction Helmet = 240 *Firefighter Helmet = 241 *Farmer Top = 242 *Farmer Bottom = 243 *Farmer Hat = 244 *Santa Hat = 278 *Santa Top = 279 *Santa Bottom = 280 *Prisoner Top = 303 *Prisoner Bottom = 304 *RCMP Bottom = 305 *RCMP Top = 306 *Military Top = 307 *Military Bottom = 308 *Military Helmet = 309 *Military Vest = 310 *Medic Top = 311 *Medic Bottom = 312 *RCMP Hat = 313 *Grocer Top = 314 *Grocer Bottom = 315 *Mechanic Top = 405 *Mechanic Bottom = 406 *Engineer Top = 407 *Engineer Bottom = 408 *Flight Jacket = 419 *Biker Jacket = 420 *Suit Top = 421 *Suit Bottom = 422 Throwables Flare *Blue Flare = 255 *Green Flare = 256 *Orange Flare = 257 *Purple Flare = 258 *Red Flare = 259 *Yellow Flare = 260 Smoke Grenade *Black Smoke = 261 *Blue Smoke = 262 *Green Smoke = 263 *Orange Smoke = 264 *Purple Smoke = 265 *Red Smoke = 266 *White Smoke = 267 *Yellow Smoke = 268 Other *Grenade = 254 Structures Maple *Maple Fortification = 29 *Maple Barricade = 30 *Maple Floor = 31 *Maple Doorway = 32 *Maple Wall = 33 *Maple Window = 34 *Maple Roof = 35 *Maple Pillar = 36 *Maple Door = 281 *Maple Stairs = 316 *Maple Hole = 319 *Maple Ramp = 322 *Maple Ladder = 325 *Maple Torch = 359 *Maple Rampart = 442 *Maple Post = 443 *Maple Garage = 450 *Maple Gate = 451 Birch *Birch Barricade = 45 *Birch Fortification = 47 *Birch Doorway = 49 *Birch Floor = 51 *Birch Pillar = 53 *Birch Roof = 55 *Birch Wall = 57 *Birch Window = 59 *Birch Door = 282 *Birch Stairs = 318 *Birch Hole = 321 *Birch Ramp = 323 *Birch Ladder = 326 *Birch Torch = 360 *Birch Rampart = 444 *Birch Post = 447 *Birch Garage = 452 *Birch Gate = 455 Pine *Pine Barricade = 46 *Pine Doorway = 50 *Pine Floor = 52 *Pine Pillar = 54 *Pine Roof = 56 *Pine Wall = 58 *Pine Window = 60 *Pine Door = 283 *Pine Stairs = 317 *Pine Hole = 320 *Pine Ramp = 324 *Pine Ladder = 327 *Pine Torch = 361 *Pine Rampart = 445 *Pine Post = 448 *Pine Garage = 453 *Pine Gate = 456 Metal *Jail Door = 284 *Vault Door = 286 *Bar Fortification = 287 *Metal Floor = 369 *Metal Doorway = 370 *Metal Wall = 371 *Metal Window =372 *Metal Roof = 373 *Metal Pillar = 374 *Metal Stairs = 375 *Metal Hole = 376 *Metal Ramp = 377 *Metal Door = 378 *Metal Ladder = 379 *Metal Rampart = 446 *Metal Post = 449 *Metal Garage = 454 *Metal Gate = 457 Bedrolls *Black Bedroll = 288 *Blue Bedroll = 289 *Green Bedroll = 290 *Orange Bedroll = 291 *Purple Bedroll = 292 *Red Bedroll = 293 *White Bedroll = 294 *Yellow Bedroll = 295 Other *Sandbags = 365 Electrical *Generator = 458 *Spotlight = 459 Lighting *Maple Torch = 359 *Birch Torch = 360 *Pine Torch = 361 *Campfire = 362 *Spotlight = 459 Traps *Caltrop = 382 *Maple Spikes = 383 *Birch Spikes = 384 *Pine Spikes = 385 *Barbed Wire =386 Storage *Locker = 328 *Maple Crate = 366 *Birch Crate = 367 *Pine Crate = 368 Agriculture Seeds *Carrot Seed = 330 *Corn Seed = 336 *Lettuce Seed = 339 *Tomato Seed = 341 *Potato Seed = 343 *Wheat Seed = 345 Tools *Planter = 331 *Fertilizer = 332 Category:IDs